


Круг на три дня

by Kimatoy



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Он может сбежать, но каждый день он обходит районы Погореня.





	Круг на три дня

Политики, военные, повстанцы — все они уверяли, что всё закончится быстро. Двадцать дней, может быть, тридцать, и уж точно не позже середины лета.

Погорень осадили в начале мая. Люди, еще год назад жившие в одной стране, взяли в руки оружие и пошли убивать друг друга. Армия — сборная солянка из разных частей под командованием разных командиров, каждый из которых нацепил на себя генеральские погоны. Военные пытались заставить все части развалившейся страны снова собраться в единое государство. Повстанцы — сепаратисты, такая же сборная солянка из самых разных людей. Объединяло их то, что обе — все три? пять? десять?! — стороны взяли в руки оружие и начали убивать.

Сорок дней. Может быть, шестьдесят. И уж точно не позже середины осени. В этом были уверены военные: Погорень не продержится дольше, у армии — винтовки, минометы и артиллерия, у армии — обученные бойцы. В этом были уверены повстанцы: военные не пойдут на слишком большие жертвы среди мирного населения, а у повстанцев — тоже оружие, у повстанцев — знание города, такое, что никому из военных не снилось. В это хотели верить мирные жители: не допустит же международное сообщество военных преступлений сейчас, на изломе веков?!

Продержался. Пошли. Допустило.

Скоро зима, а конца осаде не видать.

Франко уверен: все только начинается.

Франко берет тяжелый рюкзак и выходит из дома. Он давно мог бы сбежать из разрушенного города. Карел, бывший одноклассник и старый друг, при каждой встрече капает на мозги: катер на ходу, маршрут опробован не один раз и даже уже не один десяток раз, так что давай, руки в ноги и погребли нафиг отсюда. Сам Карел, правда, собирается потом вернуться: нельзя оставлять погореньцев без возможности побега. Франко раз за разом от побега отказывается. Он уверен: он не имеет права сбежать.

Раз в три дня он берет рюкзак, набивает его, так, что чуть швы не лопаются, и идет на очередной круг по городу. День — от Старого города, почти уничтоженного бомбежками, к кварталам низкоэтажной застройки, там обойти пяток домов, потом — к борделю. На второй день — от борделя через пару домов к армейскому блокпосту и потом через гостиницу в порт. На третий — через школу, больницу, церковь святой Марии и еще пару домов — Франко возвращается к себе. Он знает, кому что нужно, он приносит людям доски и бинты, таблетки и водку, сигареты и еду. С каждого круга ему самому перепадает пара банок тушенки, которые позволят пройти еще один круг на три дня, и драгоценности. Дорогие побрякушки Франко даже не считает, просто сваливает в коробку из-под магнитофона в подвале.

— Думаю, теперь я буду брать за провоз восемь цацок, — лениво говорит как-то ночью Карел. Тянется девятый месяц осады, она не закончилась ни за двадцать дней, ни за тридцать, ни за сто, и Франко уже не верит, что она вообще может закончиться иначе, чем полным уничтожением города. — Хорошее число. Почти как бесконечность.

Франко молчит, устало курит. С утра ему снова идти. В коробке из-под магнитофона уже не видно дна, и Франко знает: те, к кому он приходит, его ненавидят. Они получают от него то, что им сейчас нужнее всего, и отдают за это вещи, без которых можно обойтись во время войны.

— Хорошее, — соглашается Франко и уходит спать. В школу надо принести еду, в больницу — лекарства, отцу Олеку и его прихожанам — книг.

Рюкзак, берцы, шарф, тяжелая куртка — Франко выходит на третий день круга. Когда он подходит к церкви, он понимает — что-то случилось. У входа — россыпь цветного стекла. Франко крадется по осколкам, бывшим еще три дня назад ликом святой Марии, кусочки витража забиваются между протекторов берцев. В притворе — кровь на полу. “Быть может, все обошлось, — уговаривает себя Франко. — Подумаешь, кровь…” Он осекается, потому что видит тела в боковых нефах. Прихожане отца Олека свалены один на другого. У многих мертвецов пулями вырваны куски из черепов. Отец Олек распят прямо поверх фигуры Христа на кресте. Вокруг тишина, только лик девы Марии скрипит под ногами у Франко.

— Ты кто? — спрашивает его грубый насмешливый голос, и Франко чувствует, что к его затылку приставили пистолет.

— До вас было трудно добраться, — сварливо отвечает он, не давая самому себе опомниться. — Меняться будем, или я пошел дальше?

Сзади недоверчиво хмыкают, но пистолет от головы убирают.

— А если я все же вышибу тебе мозги, как этим?

— Значит, я больше не приду, — Франко пожимает плечами. Отец Олек смотрит на него мертвыми глазами. — Можете тогда меняться на рынке по грабительским курсам и под снайперскими выстрелами.

— А ты парень не промах! — одобрительно говорит все тот же голос. — Ну давай меняться. И если сможешь, притащи в следующий раз спирта.

Когда Франко выходит, ему нестерпимо хочется закурить. Но курить нельзя — сигареты ждут в доме неподалеку от супермаркета, на прошлом круге девчонка оттуда — кажется, ее зовут Арика, — жаловалась, что курева у них почти не осталось. Франко поднимает осколок с глазом святой Марии, кладет его в нагрудный карман.

— Как хорошо, что вы пришли! — Арика открывает сразу, будто ждала его у дверей.

— Меняться будешь? — Франко не до того, чтобы разводить политесы, нестерпимо хочется домой, а лучше в порт, чтобы посоветоваться с Карелом, что же теперь делать.

Франко показывает, что принес на этот раз, и не может удержаться, предупреждает:

— В церковь не ходите, там бандиты всех убили.

Арика внимательно смотрит на него, потом оглядывается куда-то вглубь дома.

— Бандиты, говорите… — тянет она. Франко видит, как нехорошо прищуривается эта девочка, быстро заканчивает торговаться с ней и уходит. Он впервые нарушает маршрут и идет не домой, а в порт.

Карел долго молчит в ответ на новость об отце Олеке. Потом разливает самогон в стаканы, выпивает свою порцию, так ничего и не сказав.

— Нам придется это как-то делать без Олека, — констатирует Франко. — Проще, конечно, было бы делать все через него, но теперь… Даже не знаю.

— Радийщики так никуда из города не делись, — отвечает Карел. — Значит, когда война закончится, и газеты снова появятся. Вот и напишем в газету. Дескать, кто сможет доказать, что владел определенной цацкой до войны, тому и вернем.

Франко обдумывает эту мысль.

— А невостребованные продадим и пожертвуем бабло на восстановление церкви святой Марии, — продолжает Карел. — У тебя за это время много знакомой криминальной шушеры появилось, вот им и толкнем.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Франко и уходит спать. Утром ему надо продолжить прерванный маршрут. Дева Мария единственным оставшимся глазом смотрит на мир из нагрудного кармана его куртки. И Франко верит: пока она смотрит на Погорень, город будет жить.


End file.
